Insert Random Title HERE
by nyanhahaa
Summary: Kamui pays a visit to his fiancee's school after recieving an mms via his sisters cellphone.   WARNING: OUT OF CHARACTER!   KamuixOC


There was tons of screaming fan girls surrounding the Kiheitai gang. The cause of this obstruction was none other than Takasugi Shinsuki himself, as they entered school two of his subordinate's a young blonde girl called Matako was yelling and pushing away some of his fangirls so he could strut himself into school unscathed, and another who was calling himself a feminist is the senior Takechi Henpaita, who trying to console each girl was getting slapped and labelled as a pervert. The one closest to him was a guy called Bansai who wore shady pin pointed sunglasses and huge dj earphones hanging around his neck, they were chatting casually as they entered into the school premise. Finally, the Kiheitai's lapdog, Nizou was running after them with convenience store brought food.

"Uhh~ Are they from this school?" Asked one of the girls from class who were with a bunch of girls looking out on the windows.

A girl in braids and glasses piped up, "I heard his looking for someone."

The girls gasped in unison as they wondered in excitement when suddenly the doors slid open with a bang.

"S-shinsuki – sama!"

All the girls were gaping and squealing as their visions were being clouded by a frame of pink swirls with his introduction sticking out.

"Hana, come out."

The ghastly gloom girl who sat at the darkest corner of the classroom came to light; she was busy reading a book about vampirism when she heard his voice.

"Oh. It's you." She bluntly spoke glancing at their posse briefly then turned back to her book.

Before any of the girls retorted at her Shinsuki shamelessly walked into their room and took Hana by force in bridal style. The girls and even Matako screamed in delight at the sight as they yelled out to be next.

"So out of character dude"

"Your frowns cute too"

"Quit it. I'm blushing."

"Hn should I kiss on the lips or?"

"How about French kissing on the hall in bridal style"

"You drive a hard bargain rich girl"

"Pleasure is all mine, literally, let's make it surreal so he'll be pissing his pants with anger."

"Sh~" He replied pecking her pink supple lips then slowly biting down on her lower lip, in response she parted it seductively giving way for his tongue to slither inside.

As planned some of his subordinates took out their phones to take pictures and when the girl's arrive they also took some footage. Within seconds the evidence was sent to other schools, posted on forum boards, and streamed online. It was only a kiss but it had a huge impact on every viewer especially from…

"Niiiiichaaann!" Screamed Kagura wildly as she busted her way in to his room, her father the teacher tried to greet her but was pushed aside single handedly by her umbrella.

"Ara my cute little sister! What are you doing here?"

"Don't you cute little sister me aru!" She flicked open her phone, "Look!"

"What is this supposed to mean?" He said darkly in his usual appearance as he crushed the phone with his hand.

" Oy Kamui." Umibouzo grabbed his son left shoulder. "Settle this in a gentl-"

He strike straight into his father's chest, but Umibouzo quickly evaded the attack. "You're the one to talk considering what happened between you and mom."

"It was a forced marriage!" He blushed angrily.

"Yeah, right, forcible rape my ass." Kamui replied

"ASSHOLE!" His father screamed as he closed off Kagura's ears with his hands while uttering vulgarities about his son.

Kagura looked at the empty doorway where she imagined her brother's back walking away. "…Papi!"

"Huh, Kagura-chan what is it?"

"I'm afraid for niichan."

Umibouzo sighed, "His a grown man and that bitch of a fiancee he has problems with is his to de—"

"Hana – chan is alright but she's still a bitch, not worried about her though, I'm more worried about his thirst for blood…with…that…man…"

"Shinsuki~" She murmured "My lips are going numb."

"Yeah, my arm is losing strength."

"Did it work?" She thought.

A huge explosion echoed throughout the campus, Hana looked out of the windows to see smoke flying from the gates direction, a familiar silhouette figure walked through while dragging an unidentified body. The dust receding away unveiled the unmistakeable identity of the fearsome idiot from the Yato Technical High.

"Yep it worked alright." She coaxed a smile at him. "Hey~ Kamuiii~chaaan~ TOOK YOU LONG NUFF!"

"ah~ Hana you bitch I ran all the way from school to here." He smiled as he blew her a kiss.

"Tch. Shinsuki do something about his morale." She bit her nail, "The whole bridal French kiss scene didn't work."

"I'm taking five rich girl. My arm hurts from carrying you."

"Hmph! Fine!" Without hesitation she jumps off from the window on the 5th floor.

"Oy! Stupid don't go killing yourself for love?" a teacher panicked from the other floor. The students watched in horror as she fell, but to their relief Kamui had positioned himself to catch her.

"MY BABY!"

Hana landed a kick on his face sending him to oblivion.

"Kyah! HANA CHAN DON'T KILL YOUR CHILD'S FATHER!"

"OMIGAWD SHE'S PREGNANT WHILE COMMITTING SUICIDE? CALL THE POLICE! THE FIRE BRIGADE! THE PARAMEDICS! QUICK! QUICK!"

"SHAAADDDUUPPP! I'M NOT PREGNANT!"

"y-you will b-be soon with my e-egz—AHH!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?"

"A very beautiful, bitchy, and conniving woman fit to propagate the nearly extinct yato species!"

"YOU ARE NOT THE LEAST BIT FUNNY! DIE!"

He grabbed hold of her feet stopping her before she could crush his eggs for real, and he stood up looked her in the eye and held her.

"Hana, believe me, I won't hurt you." She blushed hearing this. "But I won't tolerate fraternizing with an enemy especially him."

Those last words dripped acidly on her ears as he leaned in to kiss her but pushed her away when Takasugi was insight, Hana fell to the ground on her knees she looked behind her only to find her fiancée enjoying himself in a blood bath with Shinsuki.

She let out a sigh as she sat waiting for him to finish. The school which had recently been renovated was up in smokes again. The principal's self-portrait statue had been blown to smithereens while the rest of the teachers tried calling Ginpachi sensei as a last resort caused more casualties for the school.

The End


End file.
